Manufacturing processes, data processing, telephone call connections, and the like, require many repetitious tasks. Furthermore, many different tasks may be simultaneously performed. The instructions for controlling these tasks may be generated, for each use, from sequential machines. Use of sequential machines, however, occasionally gives rise to errors. Consequently, a more reliable apparatus is required for use in telecommunications where there is a high volume of repetitious tasks.